


Precision or Lack there of (#207 Paint)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [210]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's life is about precision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precision or Lack there of (#207 Paint)

Charlie winced as the door slammed shut. Ian flopped on the couch dropping his stuff to the floor.

“So how was class?” Charlie asked. Ian managed to growl and pout at the same time. “Soooo. Still not getting along with watercolors?”

Ian waved his arm dismissively towards a pad of thick paper. “Look.”

Charlie flipped it open. Inside was the saddest, runniest, palest watercolor landscape he’d ever seen.

“It’s... nice.” Ian just looked at him. “Okay, so watercolors aren’t your thing. We all have weaknesses. I can’t spell and you have difficultly with art forms that violate your sense of precision.” Ian ground his teeth. “Don’t grind your teeth. You only have another week of it.”

“And an entire semester next year.”

“Well that's plenty of time to practice.” Ian just snorted. Charlie put a kiss on his forehead.

“Tell you what, I’ve been asked downtown to look at some bad financial data. You can come with me and go down to the gun range and put very precise holes in your painting.” Ian snorted again but a smile pulled at his lips a little. Charlie kissed those lips. “Come on, grab your gun and your landscapes and let’s roll.”


End file.
